


Sweetshop Shinanigans - podfic

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Sex, Stanford, and a Sweetshop Podfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Aria_Lerendeair's fic Sweetshop Shinanigans, part one of the Sex, Stanford and a Sweetshop Verse</p><p>Gabriel may have a crush on the giant kid who comes into his sweetshop every single day. Sam might be addicted to the hot chocolate of the sweetshop next to his college. Pity Gabriel is a teasing jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetshop Shinanigans - podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweetshop Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912916) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



So Aria took a random comment a made and turned it into a full and wonderful chapter later in this series. I had to properly thank them. Hopefully this will convince them to let me record more. :)  

 

[Download Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Sex%20Stanford%20and%20a%20Sweetshop/Sweetshop%20Shenanigans.mp3) \-- [Audiobook Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Sex%20Stanford%20and%20a%20Sweetshop/Sweetshop%20Shenanigans.m4b)

 

Or if you prefer to download, here are the dropbox links:

[ MB4 -- Audiobook ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tqwfg18nzrjqnel/Sweetshop%20Shenanigans.m4b)

[ Mp3 -- audiofile ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/45ova2b43xvuzhw/Sweetshop%20Shenanigans.mp3)

 


End file.
